


Plug em up

by ILoveJunkHog



Series: Some naughty and not so naughty works [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Trans Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	1. Chapter 1

Roadhog loved pachimaris really much, there was just something in that onion-octopus thing.

He had plushies, key fob, shirts and many more he could get his hands on the heists with Junkrat.

But one day they hit a jackpot. 

They were on the road and saw a sex-toy shop, in impulse they decided to rob it.

The shop’s clerk was knocked out and the junkers emptied the shelves in their sacks.

“Hey mate, look what I found.” Junkrat shouted.

Roadhog turned towards the voice and his eyes widened.

The self had different sized, shaped and colored pachimari butt-plugs.

He went closer to the self and took one to his hand, examined it thoroughly.

The text on the package said queen-size and it had a pic of pachimari wearing a crown.

“I knew you would like it Hog. Go on, take all of them so you don’t feel bad leaving others behind.” Junkrat giggled.

Roadhog took all of the plugs in the sack, Junkrat was looking lubes and other things.

When they were ready, they left the shop and hurried to the next town’s motel.

Roadhog wanted to test one of them right away.

oOo

Both laid naked on the bed, Junkrat hold the queen-sized plug and lube bottle on his hands.

“You ready Hog?” Junkrat asked.

“Yes.” Roadhog nodded.

Junkrat lubed the toy and his fingers, carefully starting to prepare Roadhog for the toy.

One finger inside made Hog huff in pleasure, more fingers went inside and stretched his hole, making him left out a soft moan.

“You sound so good.” Junkrat smiled.

After preparing Roadhog, Junkrat took the toy and gently started to insert it.

Roadhog gasped.

“You ok there mate? Should I stop?” Junkrat asked with a concerned voice.

Hog shook his head. “I’m fine. Just add more lube, the toy was bigger than I thought.”

“Sure thing,” Junkrat said, took the toy and added more lube to the toy before he started to insert it in again.

Slowly he pushed it more and more in, making Roadhog huff again.

Then it was inside, Roadhog felt full.

His hole clenched the toy tightly, making him moan.

“You look so pretty.” Junkrat said and kissed Roadhog on the lips.

“My pretty and strong piggy.”

Junkrat kissed and traced every inch of Roadhog’s body, praising him.

Hog felt flustered, the toy inside and Rat’s words made his body tingle.

Junkrat moved more and more down on Roadhog’ body, stopping at his other hole.  
He gently spread Hog’s leg, seeing him being wet. “Well look at that, may I have a taste mate?”

Roadhog gave a weak nod.

Junkrat licked his lips and kissed Hog’s t-cock.

He started to lick and suck the lips and t-cock, making Roadhog’s body shudder a little bit.

“Damn, you taste so good. I want to eat you so badly.” Junkrat grinned.

Junkrat kept licking and sucking, listening to Roadhog’s moans.

“Did I ever say you sound cute when you moan? That’s music to my ears.” Junkrat gooed.

Roadhog covered his mouth, feeling embarrassed.

He loved when Rat embraced him, calling him pretty, cute and other nice words when they were with each other at a peaceful place, far from other people.

To the world, he was a furious junker, robbing and destroying places.

But to Rat, he was his sweet partner, he could show his soft side to him without fear of getting laughed at.

Junkrat noticed that Roadhog was quiet. “Are you okay sweetie?”

“Yeah, just… it’s just I feel so good… You pampering me and stuff. Can you move toy while you are eating me please?”

“Of course mate.”

Junkrat tugged the toy gently and kept moving it and eating Roadhog again.

Roadhog moaned even louder now, feeling sparkles in his body.

Junkrat started to finger himself, feeling wet too.

There were sounds of moans filling the room when Rat ate Hog and let go of his t-cock with a wet pop.

“Rat, I’m close…” Roadhog huffed.

“Just a little bit more darling, I’m close too.” Junkrat said.

Few sucks, licks, and tugs later Roadhog came grunting and Junkrat came with a low huff.

Both were catching their breaths, basking in the afterglow.

There was a faint word. “Jamie…”

Junkrat knew what that meant, he sifted himself next to Roadhog who lifted his arm and let Junkrat hug his side.

“How’s my piggy, feeling good I hope?”

“I feel great, the session was amazing. Thanks.”

Junkrat smiled and kissed Roadhog on his cheek. “Good to hear and thanks for you too. Shall I take the toy out?”

“Nah, let it be there a while. I like the feel of being full.” Roadhog snorted.

Junkrat giggled. “Okay. Want to test the other ones later?”

“That would be aces. Want to try them too? I would like to eat you in turn.” Hog grinned.

Junkrat grinned back. “That’s a plan then.”

Both laughed, kissed each other and took a small nap.

Later they played with the other plugs and toys they stole, Roadhog ate Junkrat, both were having a wonderful time with each other.


	2. Pachi's revenge

“Wich of you these you would like to use?” Roadhog asked while sitting on the bed with Junkrat.

Junkrat looked the pachimari butt-plugs they stole from the sex toy earlier.

The queen-sized was reserved for Roadhog but there was still nice looking ones left.

Rat took a smaller one that was wearing sunglasses and a swimming ring. “This looks fun.”

Roadhog chuckled. “Cute choice. Now be a good boy and lay down.”

Junkrat grinned, laid down on the bed and watched as Roadhog took the lube and spread a good amount on his fingers.

Slowly he inserted one finger in, then another one and watched Junkrat’s reactions that was he in pain etc.

Junkrat huffed when the fingers stretched his hole nicely. “Please, put the plug in already.”

“Be patient.” Roadhog smiled and moved his fingers in and out.

Junkrat was ready for the toy.

Roadhog took the plug, lubed it and slowly inserted it in, making Junkrat purr.

“Oh Hoggy…” Rat gooed and his ass clenched the toy tightly.

Roadhog grinned, lifted Junkrat’s legs over his shoulder and licked his lips. “I’m going to eat you now.”

Junkrat huffed when Roadhog’s tongue slid on his lips and the mouth started to suck the t-cock.

“Mako…” Junkrat gasped.  
“You sound cute when you moan, I wonder if I can get more noises out of you?” Roadhog chuckled and kept licking and sucking, letting the t-cock off with wet pop.

“Hey, play with yourself too.” Junkrat said and gasped again.

Roadhog started to finger himself while the other hand kept Junkrat still.

He added speed for the licking and sucking, eating Junkrat like his life was depending on it.

Junkrat moaned, clenching the sheets in his hands, feeling his orgasm coming closer.

“Hog… I’m…”

Roadhog took the hint, giving a few more licks and sucks.

“Mako!” Junkrat shouted in extasy and locked Roadhog’s head between his legs.

Roadhog didn’t mind it, he fingered himself a little bit more, feeling his own orgasm coming.

“Jamie…” he grunted in pleasure, waiting to Junkrat to free his head.

Junkrat loosed his legs and rested them on Roadhog’s shoulders.

“Are you okay?” Roadhog asked.

“That was aces mate, holey doley.” Junkrat gasped.

Hog. lowered Rat’s legs, lifted him to sit on his lap, took the plug out and kissed his torso. “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

Junkrat hugged him and kissed him on the shoulder. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Rest of the day they pampered and enjoyed the presence of each other.


End file.
